


A Happy Family

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was particularly nervous, clutching her hands as she stood in their bedroom, waiting for her husband to arrive.<br/>Ella had found out about a week earlier that she was with child. It was their first child, and she wanted to make it special as she told Kit.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Family

She was particularly nervous, clutching her hands as she stood in their bedroom, waiting for her husband to arrive.  
Ella had found out about a week earlier that she was with child. It was their first child, and she wanted to make it special as she told Kit.

It wasn't like this was the biggest surprise. They had always made it clear that they wanted children. But that wasn't the point. The point was that they were finally going to be parents. And they were going to love their child more than anything in the world.

Ella was hoping for a son. That way there would be no pressure about more children, even though they both wanted some. And the idea of a small version of Kit running around the house made her heart swell with joy. It was such a wonderful image, one she wanted so very desperately to come true. 

But a daughter would not be bad, either. A beautiful, young daughter with Kit's eyes and good heart. She was completely lost in her thoughts that she barely even noticed Kit walking into the room with a confused look on his face.

"Ella?" he smiled. "The Captain said you wanted to see me? Is something wrong?" he stood next to her on the bed, taking her hands in his as he looked her in the eye.

Ella could see the worry, which made her smile despite herself. He always worried, about everyone but himself. "Oh, Kit, everything is perfect", she said quickly as she moved his hands to kiss them briefly before taking a breath, preparing herself. 

This was already one of the happiest moments of her life and she hadn't even managed to tell her husband yet.

"I'm with child", she said, waiting for the words to sink in.

Kit was just sitting there, staring at Ella with his mouth open and eyes wide. And then, slowly but surely, the look on his face turned into one of delight, and he cupped Ella's face in his hands, kissing her rather passionately.

They spent a moment there, holding onto each other, kissing like there was nothing in the world to stop them. And then when they broke apart, Ella could see that there were tears in Kit's eyes. He was so happy. Just as happy as she was.

"Are you happy?" she asked with a shaky voice, smiling brightly as Kit nodded, kissing her again and again.

"Am I happy?" Kit laughed. "I love you, Ella, I love you", he whispered as he moved to hug her, holding her close. "You've made me the happiest man alive." He thought about their unborn child, and what a wonderful blessing this was. It was all he had ever truly wanted. To have a family of his own. And now he was going to have that with the woman he loved.

"I love you, too", Ella whispered, holding him close. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as they clutched onto each other. Ella knew that whatever gender the baby would end up being, it would be born to a family with parents who loved each other more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute, I loved the idea :)


End file.
